Pups Save a Mer-pup 2
by Joebops35
Summary: The Paw Patrol Finds a Mer-pup and saves it but, something happens to Rubble...


Pups save a mer pup 2

It was another calm relaxing night under the stars at the beach in adventure bay. When Suddenly the pups heard another mer-pup. They did notice the mer moon there a couple of hours ago, but didn't see any mer-pups until that very moment.

Zuma: Did any of you hear that?

Chase: Hear what?

Zuma: like there was something splashing out there, like maybe a...MER-PUP!

Skye: Really, you saw one!

Zuma: I didn't see one I just maybe, heard one.

Chase: Let's try to look for it on your paddle board, Zuma!

Skye: Like we did last time, and you know what happened Zuma.

Zuma: Oh yeah, hehe.

Chase: But still we should!

While Chase, Zuma and Skye went on the paddle board to find the mer-pup, Ryder and the rest of the pups were at the lookout playing pup pup boogie, Ryder was looking out

The periscope, because earlier that day it was raining pretty hard and Ryder wanted to make sure everything was fine around adventure bay. Ryder noticed a splash in the distance.

Ryder: huh?

Rubble: What is it Ryder?

Ryder: I saw something splashing in the bay and I can't specify its species.

Rubble: English please. I'm an English bulldog so this time I should be able to understand you.

Ryder: sorry, I don't know what type of animal it is basically.

Rubble: Well, let's look closer then.

Ryder: GASP! (Horrible ontamontapia) I see a mer-pup!

Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall: Really! They all said in sync.

Ryder: I also see...Chase, Zuma, and Skye?

Rocky: Maybe they saw the mer-pup.

Ryder: Maybe your right, because they wouldn't have gone on the paddle board for no reason.

Marshall: Hopefully they don't get turned into mur-pups again.

Rocky: But this would be new for chase because he's never experienced it before.

Ryder: yeah your right.

Rubble:well, what are we waiting for, to the beach!

Ryder, Rubble, Marshall and Rocky went to the beach to check on the mer-pup and Chase, Zuma and Skye.

Ryder: Hey! Chase!

Chase: hi, we're looking for the mer-pup.

Ryder: What a coincidence. That's what we came here for. To check out the mer-pup.

Chase: You should come in Zuma's sub and come out here to check it out. Oh, and to make sure it's ok.

Ryder: good thinking chase. And Zuma you should get your sub.

Zuma: ok we'll turn back now.

After Zuma chase and Skye got to the beach along with every body else's vehicles, they went out on the bay. Chase went in Skye's helicopter, Ryder went with zuma

And also crammed in Marshall. Rubble went scuba diving, so did Rocky who overcame his aqua phobia.

Rubble: there it is, stuck between the rocks.

Ryder: Skye, could you tell me how far out in the bay the mer pup is and where we are.

Skye: Sure, your roughly 100 ft past the bridge. And the mer-pups about 140 feet past the bridge.

Ryder: I don't think we'll need your copter anymore so you can scuba dive down here with chase.

Skye: Ok. We'll be right there Ryder.

Once chase and Skye got their scuba gear on everybody crowded the rock where the mer-pup was and tried to help it out.

Ryder: Use your jack hammer to gradually break apart the rocks, but be careful. Very careful!

Rubble: copy Ryder, I'll stay as cautious as I can.

Ryder: Chase, shine your light on the rocks so rubble can see.

Chase: got it Ryder.

Rubble: Don't worry mer-pup we'll get you out of here.

As I said earlier, it rained really hard earlier that day so a rock slid into the water

Chase: Rubble look out!

Rubble: AHHHHHH! Oh no, I'm ugh stuck ugh!

Skye: Rubble! Oh no!

Ryder: Rubble, stay still we can get the big Boulder off of you.

Rubble: ok. Ouch!

Zuma: Arf Arf! Rescue arm!

Rubble: Thank you Zuma. I can breath again.

Zuma: Your welcome. That's what the paw patrol is for, to rescue people.

Rubble: Ouch! My ribs hurt!

Ryder: ok rubble we need to get you some where safe. One of you needs to substitute for Rubble.

Rocky: I'll do it for my friend

Rubble: Thanks Rocky. He thanked him in a broken voice.

Rocky: ok I can do this, jack hammer woof woof!

Ryder: good job Rocky

Ryder: ok Marshall, you can get out and put your scuba gear on, here. He handed Marshall the red scuba diving gear.

Marshall: thanks Ryder, feel better Rubble

Rubble: Thanks, Marshall.

Crack!

Rocky: yes I got it!

All except Rocky: yay!

Rocky: AHHH! Second time being a mer-pup

Chase, Skye and Marshall: wow! We are all mer-pups.

Skye: if only Rubble were here for this.

Rocky: yeah, I feel bad for him.

Back at the lookout...

Ryder: You felling well rubble.

Rubble: metzo metzo.

Ryder: since when did you learn Italian.

Rubble: I don't know, I just needed something to spice up my vocabulary.

Ryder: you have an incomplete fracture in one of your bones on your rib cage. You'll have to keep a brace on your chest for 3 weeks not, too long.

Rubble: ok at least it's not 6 weeks.

Ryder: I like that attitude.

Rubble: I'm trying to think of the cup half full not half empty.

When the mer-moon went down, all the pups went back to the lookout to see Rubble.

All except Ryder and Rubble: Hey Rubble

Chase: How ya felling.

Rubble: so so

Rubble: How was, being a mer-pup chase and Marshall.

Marshall: It felt a little strange with no legs.

Chase: Same

Rubble: I'll have a brace on my chest for 3 weeks but, all that I care about is that I have my family and me and that's all that I need.


End file.
